guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Diskussionen/@comment-109.155.103.180-20110302173337
JUNG-AKADEMIKER Und das soll die Elite sein? Wir 30-jährigen Akademiker leben immer häufiger auf Kosten der Allgemeinheit Mein Bekannter ist das, was man in der Schweiz einen Schaffer nennt. Neben dem Soziologiestudium arbeitete der 31-Jährige, den ich hier Reto nennen will, bei einem Versicherungskonzern. Nicht als Kaffeekocher, sondern als Business Analyst. Vor zwei Jahren heiratete er, wurde Vater. Da hatte er seinen gut bezahlten Job bereits gekündigt: »Ich konnte nicht damit leben, mit dem, was ich tat: Restrukturierungen und Entlassungen vorbereiten.« Es war ein Gewissensentscheid. Reto hinterfragt sein Tun. Er machte ein Praktikum bei einer NGO im Entwicklungsbereich. Dann fand er seinen Traumjob. Eine Teilzeitstelle an einer Hochschule. Projektbasierte Arbeit, unsichere Zukunft, schlecht bezahlt. Aber er kommt in der Welt herum. Mal fliegt er nach New York, dann für einen mehrwöchigen Workshop nach Afrika. Daneben schreibt er an seiner Dissertation. Seine Frau, die nach der Matura in einem Verlag arbeitete, hat kürzlich ein Vollzeitstudium begonnen. Sie lebt vom Ersparten. »Es bringt der Gesellschaft im Endeffekt mehr, wenn sie eine bessere Ausbildung hat. Auch wirtschaftlich«, sagt Reto. Der gemeinsame kleine Sohn geht in die Krippe. Das kostet 150 Franken pro Monat. Es ist der tiefstmögliche Tarif, jener für niedrig qualifizierte Tieflohnarbeiter mit einem steuerpflichtigen Jahreseinkommen von unter 60.000 Franken. Reto und seine Frau haben dieses tiefe Einkommen selbst gewählt. Ist das fair gegenüber jenen, die Vollzeit arbeiten und trotzdem fast zu wenig zum Leben haben? Gibt es eine Pflicht für uns Gutgebildete, reich zu werden? Schließlich wurde uns der Erfolg in die Wiege gelegt. Wir sind Akademikerkinder. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, selber zu graduieren, ist damit fünfmal größer, als wenn wir aus einer Arbeiterfamilie stammen würden. Unsere Eltern wohnen in Gockhausen, Witikon oder an der Zürcher Goldküste. Sie haben Ferienhäuser in Italien, dem Bündnerland, der Innerschweiz oder ein Segelschiff auf dem Zürichsee. Mehr noch: Wir werden erben und alles behalten können. Der Staat kriegt nichts. 1999 schaffte man im Kanton Zürich die Erbschaftsteuer für direkte Nachkommen ab. Uns Privilegierten liegt die Welt zu Füßen. Ein Universitätsabschluss bietet nach wie vor beste Perspektiven. Das Lebensziel der Generation 30 heißt Selbstverwirklichung. Wir dürfen das. Doch muss die Allgemeinheit das mitbezahlen? Bereits vor 30 Jahren warnte der 2004 verstorbene Zürcher Soziologe Hans-Joachim Hoffmann-Nowotny vor einer Ideologie: »Selbstverwirklichung, wenn sie zum zentralen Wert wird, kann in vielen Bereichen nur zu Lasten der Entfaltung anderer realisiert werden und muss die schon als fragil erkannten sozialen Zusammenhänge weiter auflösen.« Früher galt: Wer studiert, steht in der Pflicht. Er musste der Gesellschaft etwas zurückgeben. Wissenschaftliche Exzellenz, künstlerisches Genie, analytisches Denken – oder Geld. Schließlich müssen Studenten bis Ende zwanzig kaum Lohnarbeit verrichten. Im Gegensatz zu Berufslehrlingen. Als Akademiker trägt man Verantwortung für die Gesellschaft. Auch heute. Oder wie der Schweizer Chemienobelpreisträger Richard Ernst sagte: »Der Begriff Elite hat auch einen moralischen Aspekt.« Aber dieses Pflichtgefühl schwindet. Gefährden die Bildungseliten damit den sozialen Zusammenhalt? Ja. Zum Beispiel, wenn sie auf dem Wohnungsmarkt in den günstigsten Wohnungen leben, obschon sie ein höheres Einkommen erwirtschaften könnten. In der Stadt Zürich steigen die Mieten seit Jahren unaufhörlich, auch in einst billigen Wohngegenden. Vor zehn Jahren kostete in den Stadtkreisen 4 und 5 eine Dreizimmerwohnung rund 2000 Franken Monatsmiete. Heute sind 3000 Franken keine Ausnahme. Ausgenommen von dieser Preisexplosion sind Genossenschaftswohnungen. Sie sind im Schnitt 30 Prozent günstiger als gleichwertige Wohnungen von privaten Anbietern. Denn der Staat zahlt mit. Er übergibt den Genossenschaften Land im Baurecht. Sie bezahlen für die Benutzung des Bodens ein vergünstigtes Entgelt. Und zur Projektfinanzierung öffnet man die Staatskasse. Genossenschaften profitieren von zinslosen Darlehen. Damit schafft man seit über 100 Jahren günstigen Wohnraum für Menschen, die darauf angewiesen sind. 1907, im Geburtsjahr des gemeinnützigen Wohnungsbaus in Zürich, waren dies Fabrikarbeiter. Heute wären es Lageristen, Maurer, Hilfsköche oder Putzpersonal. Doch längst profitieren auch Gutgebildete vom Billigwohnen auf Lebenszeit. Die ärmsten 10 bis 15 Prozent der Gesellschaft sind in den Baugenossenschaften untervertreten. Die Armen wohnen in staatlichen Wohnungen oder bei privaten Vermietern. Und dort werden sie diskriminiert. 2008 zeigte eine Studie im Swiss Journal of Economics and Statistics: Schlecht gebildete Ausländer zahlen in Genf und Zürich fünf bis sieben Prozent mehr für ihre Wohnung als Schweizer. Aber darf man uns Akademikern dies vorhalten? Schließlich handeln wir weder gesetzeswidrig noch missbräuchlich. Trotzdem fragen sich Reto und ich im Gespräch: Wie steht es um die Moral? Darf man staatliche Leistungen in Anspruch nehmen, obschon der Bildungsrucksack ein finanziell unabhängiges Leben ermöglichen würde? Natürlich wäre es für die Öffentlichkeit schön, wenn die Bildungsinvestitionen in junge Männer und Frauen später in Form von höheren Steuereinnahmen an den Staat zurückflössen, wenn nicht ein Drittel aller Studierenden ihre Hochschulausbildung vorzeitig abbrächen und Doktorarbeiten keine Beschäftigungsprogramme für Akademiker-Jungeltern wären. Aber in einem freiheitlichen Staat hat jeder das Recht, sein Potenzial nicht auszuschöpfen. Sowohl das ökonomische als auch das geistige. Und Bildung ist mehr als ein Werkzeug zur Gewinnmaximierung. »Man kann der Gesellschaft mehr als nur Geld zurückgeben«, sagt Reto. Er plädiert für eine ganzheitliche Sicht: »Alles andere ist ein Hohn! In fünf Jahren wird sich unser Krippentarif verzehnfachen. Und wir werden ein Vielfaches an Steuern zahlen.« Andere aber greifen unverfroren zu. Ihr Verhalten erinnert an den Egoismus der Großverdiener. Nur unter umgekehrten Vorzeichen: Probieren die einen, möglichst wenig an die Allgemeinheit abzugeben, versuchen die anderen, maximal von ihr zu profitieren. Die betroffenen Amtsstellen finden dieses Verhalten nicht anstößig. Jüngst errechnete die NZZ am Sonntag, gut verdienenden Akademikern verbillige der Staat die Krankenkassenprämien jährlich um 100 Millionen Franken. Obschon sie kein Anrecht auf diese Prämienverbilligungen hätten. Grund dafür ist die Bemessungsgrundlage, die auf Steuerdaten beruht, die zum Teil zwei Jahre alt sind. Der arme Student erhält als gut bezahlter Berufseinsteiger also weiter Verbilligungen. Bei den kantonalen Sozialversicherungsanstalten heißt es: »Das ist nicht ungerechtfertigt im Sinne des Gesetzes.« Oder: »Der Fehler liegt im System.« Und wer, wie Reto es versuchte, vorzeitig auf seine Prämienverbilligung verzichten will, beißt auf Granit. »Zu aufwendig«, beschied man ihm. Nun stürzen diese 100 Millionen das Gesundheitssystem nicht ins finanzielle Verderben. Dort rechnet man in Milliardenbeträgen. Und wer flächendeckende Kostenkontrollen fordert, überschätzt meist deren Sparpotenzial. Störend ist aber, dass die Bildungselite mit staatlichem Segen von ihrer Vorbildfunktion befreit wird. Damit untergräbt man das gegenseitige Vertrauen, von dem der kürzlich verstorbene englische Historiker Tony Judt in seiner kämpferischen Gegenwartsanalyse Ill Fares The Land schreibt: »Fehlendes Vertrauen ist schädlich für eine gut geführte Gesellschaft.« Judt meint, Vertrauen könne man nicht institutionalisieren: »Und beginnt es einmal zu schwinden, ist eine Wiederherstellung nahezu unmöglich. Vertrauen braucht die Fürsorge und Pflege durch die Gemeinschaft.« Aber was passiert, wenn wir Studierten das Vertrauen überstrapazieren? Etwa wie mein Bekannter, den ich hier Serge nenne. Nach dem Studium arbeitete der Kunsthistoriker als Assistent in einer Zürcher Galerie. Daneben machte er selber Kunst und organisierte kleine Ausstellungen. Dann kam die Finanzkrise. Das Geld für Kunst wurde knapp. Auch die Schönen und Reichen schnallten den Gürtel enger. Serge wurde entlassen. Statistisch gesehen kein Problem. Akademiker sind seltener arbeitslos als Nichtakademiker. Sie können besser auf Schwankungen auf dem Arbeitsmarkt reagieren. Nur zwei Prozent aller Akademiker sind arbeitslos, im Vergleich zu 3,6 Prozent (August 2010) der gesamten Arbeitsbevölkerung. 70 Prozent aller Hochschulabgänger haben sechs Monate nach dem Abschluss einen Job. Nach fünf Jahren sind beinahe alle arbeitswilligen Akademiker beschäftigt. Das sind unglaubliche Quoten. MEHR ZUM THEMA AKADEMIKERSTEUER Englands Akademiker sind not amused BILDUNGSPOLITIK Vergiftetes Lob für Deutschland AKADEMIKER Ausländer, kommt zu uns! SCHLAGWORTE Student | Schweiz | Arbeit | Gesellschaft Doch Serge ging aufs Arbeitsamt. Zehn Monate lang ging er stempeln. Damit finanzierte er sich sein Leben und – mit amtlichem Segen – die Arbeit an einer Dissertation; ein Fördergesuch wurde von der Uni abgelehnt. Doch die Bewerbungen beschränkten sich auf Jobs in der Kunstszene. Dürfen sich Leistungsträger der Wissensgesellschaft de facto selber aus dem Arbeitsmarkt ausschließen, während sozial Bedürftige, Schlechtgebildete, Fortschrittsverlierer und Migranten mit Millionenaufwand auf ihre Arbeitsmarktfähigkeit getrimmt werden? Nochmals: Wie viel Selbstverwirklichung der Eliten erträgt unsere Gesellschaft? Kürzlich traf ich Serge zum Mittagessen. Er gehe nicht mehr aufs Amt, habe bald einen Job, mache Führungen in einem Museum. »Seit ich nicht mehr stempeln gehe, bin ich aktiver«, sagte er.